


as time passes by (we keep messing up)

by ughlau



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughlau/pseuds/ughlau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>seungwan liked a lot of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as time passes by (we keep messing up)

seungwan liked sleeping way more than she should’ve. she liked the warmth of her sheets and how comfortable she was before she had to leave her bed and be productive every morning.

but what she liked even more was when she turned around and saw a mop of brown hair lying next to her. it meant seulgi had a bad dream and once again found her way into seungwan’s bed.

seungwan savored those mornings. she would pull seulgi into a tight embrace and stroke her hair, playing with it. seulgi would wake up a few minutes later with a moan leaving her lips and she would giggle, looking up at seungwan before kissing her cheekbone.

“i’m sorry for ending up here again.”

seulgi would apologize every time, even when it was obvious that she didn’t have to.

 

seungwan liked uncertain. that’s what her and seulgi were.

seulgi didn’t like labels, seungwan figured as much when she brought up the g-word and seulgi immediately shushed her by bringing her fingers up to seungwan’s mouth.

“it is what it is,” she said and then kissed seungwan’s confusion away. they never talked about it again as they thought words could never truly express what they had together.

but sometimes, just a little bit, seungwan would wish they could be certain. she would wish she could call seulgi her girlfriend, and not just because it hurt whenever seulgi was asked if she had a boyfriend and she said that no, she indeed did not have a _boyfriend_. as if that wasn’t an open invite for guys to start flirting with her.

 

seungwan liked muffins. she’d loved baking ever since she was a little kid but blueberry muffins were the only thing that she would never mess up, no matter how many times she made them.

and seulgi had been completely aware of it. being her whiny self, she would beg seungwan to make the muffins for her whenever she felt like eating baked goods, which often resulted in the latter wondering out loud, asking herself if seulgi only kept her around for her baking skills.

in the end, seulgi didn’t have to know that seungwan looked forward to baking with her. she didn’t have to know that seungwan only teased her about it beforehand because she actually enjoyed it.

“have i ever told you how much i love blueberries?” seulgi said one day after biting into one of the muffins. she was savoring each bite as if it was her last, looking very delighted.

“of course you have.” seungwan looked down at her feet, smiling to herself before looking back up at seulgi. _but i wouldn’t mind even if you’d told me a million times because that would mean you were still here._

 

seungwan liked horror movies. she anticipated the gore and the sinister faces and the thrill of being scared before a totally predictable jump scare happened.

but maybe she liked them a bit more when seulgi barged into their apartment one evening, holding a copy of the newest chapter of insidious in her hands and looking more excited than a three year old on their birthday. she forcefully interrupted seungwan’s reading time by taking the book from her hands, not really giving her another choice.

but it wasn’t like seungwan minded, especially when seulgi snuggled up against her and used her arm as a pillow.

 

seungwan doesn’t like any of these things anymore, now that seulgi is gone.


End file.
